


Baby Steps

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Emotional Support, Frustrated Ignis, Gen, Minor Gladiolus, Minor Prompto, Noctis is a an okay teacher, Noctis teaches Ignis to read, Reading braille, Relearning to read, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: After a moment between Ignis and Prompto, Noctis decides to teach Ignis to read braille. Sounds easy enough and Ignis is super smart so it should be a piece of cake.





	Baby Steps

It was late in the night when Noctis had gotten the idea to reteach Ignis how to read. By braille, of course but he just wants his advisor to enjoy his favorite pastime once again.

The idea came to him several hours before he went to bed when he happen to over hear Prompto reading a magazine to Ignis as they sat on the couch. Ignis had been listening as the youngest read aloud, occasionally asking him how to pronounce words he had difficulty with by spelling them out. Ignis would correct him causing Prompto to apologize, say the word correctly, and carries on reading.

At some point Prompto started to nod off, he would yawn and stumble over his words or he finds himself reading the same line several times before inevitably falling asleep. Leaving Ignis calling the blondes' name only to sigh when he didn't hear a response. Noctis at that point retrieved Ignis as he tells him that Prompto had fallen asleep.

Now, as he laid in bed Noctis found himself researching the alphabet in braille form. He sort of hoped that the writing would look like the letters he was used to but, instead they looked like dots.

The dots didn't even make the shape of the letters that they were suppose to represent. It actually interested him and he found himself wishing that their alphabet would look like this for everyone. However when he researched the numbers he ran into a problem. The numbers, punctuation, and letters looked identical, he knew that this would be a problem but he knew Ignis would catch on fast.

Heck he figured that Ignis would be reading on his own by the end of this week or next week.

Noctis sits up and climbs out of bed as quietly as he could. He made his way to the desk in the far left corner of the motel room and sits down. Using the moonlight that spills in from the window, Noctis pulls open one of the many drawers and pulls out several sheets of paper and a pointed pencil. Noctis was going to make his own sheets of braille for Ignis.

Fifteen minutes in and he gave up, trying to make the bumps big enough and firm enough was difficult not to mention he wasn't even sure if what he wrote was considered a word. Since he just made random dots all over the page.

He turns when he hears the creaking of a matress' springs. In the pale moonlit room Noctis could see Ignis sitting up rubbing his right eye. The prince checked the clock reading the time, it was only three in the morning.

He stood making his way to Ignis softly calling his name as he does so. He didn't want to startle him, recalling the last time time he spooked the blind advisor which nearly ended with Noctis decapitated.

A startled Ignis is a violent Ignis. But what scared the prince was how Ignis knew where his head was.

The prince shook his head trying to rid the memory from his head as he reached Ignis' bedside. The tactician lifts his head in the direction he heard Noctis' voice "Noct?" Ignis says his voice heavy with sleep.

"I'm right next to you. Do you need somethin'? Water? Another blanket? The gods know that Prompto doesn't need three." Noctis says stealing a glance at the blonde swallowed up in a cocoon of gray, black, and white blankets on the couch.

Ignis however shook his head "I...I don't require those things." Ignis felt his face flush with embarrassment and he felt his stomach burn as his pride began to suffer. Ignis fell silent for a moment wishing he could walk around in the room with confidence. Without fear of stumbling over a boot while trying to get to the kitchen or bathroom, or falling down the stairs trying to enter and exit buildings.

Noctis watches as Ignis shifts uncomfortably where he sat fisting the sheets as a blush coats his cheeks "I...I really need to use the lavatory." He finally admits, his voice is hushed as his face becomes a deeper shade of red. Noctis frowns slightly, a bit hurt Ignis was so hesitant to admit his need.

Noctis helps him stand as he places a hand on Ignis' back "Okay, like last time." Noctis says helping Ignis to his feet as he places a hand on his back "One, two, three, four...." He counts the steps leading Ignis to the direction of the toilet.

"Okay that was twelve steps straight from your bed, turn left." He watches as Ignis turns facing the door "Ready. One, two, three...."  
They reach the door on count ten, Noctis let's go of his friend knowing he has to let Ignis do the rest on his own. The prince watches as his advisor feels around for the door knob for a few seconds before successfully entering the small room.

Noctis turns his attention back to what he was originally doing. He slumps in the chair and pulls out his phone searching for stores or libraries that carried braille books and learning sheets. 

He goes to a few more websites when he hears Ignis exits the bathroom. His attention turns to the older male who stands in the doorway unsure of which way to go. "Remember Iggy, ten steps forward." Noctis says gently yet softly at the same time as to not wake the others. Ignis nods and steps forward hesitantly, his voice a soft whisper as he counts to ten. 

Noctis reminds him of the twelve steps to his bed. And once Ignis was back under the sheets, most likely not thinking anything big of this accomplishment. Noctis certainly was. So what, big deal he got back to bed on his own. But that was a big deal to Noctis. It was something that Ignis had done on his own and he was proud. He knows that he's probably making a big deal out of nothing but it's proof that Ignis is adapting. 

_'Not like he has a choice though.'_

 

It was early in the morning, a hour that Noctis wouldn't dare be up at. But he was this day, he had found a bookstore that wasn't to far from the motel that sold books for the blind. 

Dressing and sneaking out of the motel Noctis steps off the curb and makes his way the road towards the bookstore as he blows his whistle. 

Two Chocobos race up, a pale green one which was his and a blood red one, which belonged to....

Noctis turns around only to see Prompto making his way towards him "Morning." Noctis says feeling a bit annoyed. He didn't hate Prompto but the guy was like a clingy puppy.

"Hey." Prompto yawns as he shoves his hands into his pockets shuddering against to chilly morning air.

"Wha'cha doing with the Chocobos? You goin' somewhere?" Prompto asks sounding genuinely confused.

"Don't act like you do know. That's why you're up this early." Noctis says crossing his arms. Earning a confused look out of Prompto "I don't follow." Prompto says as he reaches into his pocket "But I was on my way to pick up Ignis' medicine. The pharmacy some has some wacky hours." He says showing him the prescription "Where were you going?" Prompto asks causing Noctis to flush a bit feeling bad for assuming Prompto was trying to tag along. Not like he has a problem with it, just Noctis sometimes enjoys his 'Noct Time' as the blonde calls it.

"Not far, just down the road. I was going to get some books." Noctis says climbing onto his Chocobo. Prompto smirks "Dude, I didn't know you liked to read." Prompto teases.

"And I thought you only enjoyed books with three word sentences." Noctis teases "But seriously though. The books aren't for me. Their going to be for Ignis."

Prompto brightens up like a ray of sunshine "Dude, you're going to teach him how to read braille?" 

"Yeah...how'd you know?" Noctis asks.

"How else will he read?" Prompto says pulling his Chocobo forward who began to nuzzle Prompto.

"So, you think I should do it?" Noctis asks feeling more confident in his choice.

"Yeah. You know how happy that will make him! It will at least let him feel normal again. Having something he can do on his own with confidence. I mean it must really bum him out not being able to cook, or clean up after himself. Sometimes I see him become flustered when even using a spoon and fork." Prompto says climbing onto his bird "I know that this will definitely have him smiling again." Prompto says slapping Noctis lower back.

"Well I gotta go. See you soon." Prompto turn the Chocobo in the opposite direction and light thrusts the reins "Hiyah! C'mon Axel lets-a go!" Prompto shouts using an Italian accent as he races off.

Noctis watches as his friend leaves, his chest swelling with happiness. He was glad to know that Prompto was on board with his plan. He turns his bird onto the road and starts down it "I wonder if Gladio feels the same." Noctis says aloud as he looks down at his Chocobo "Wha'cha think Enix?" He asks the bird. 

Enix turns it's head to look at his owner with a small lazy chirp and nod.

 

Noctis ties Enix to a wooden post outside the store. He pets the bird, checks the knot, and heads into the store. 

The bookstore was massive, so massive that it has a second floor. Both floors lined with bookshelves going up and down the aisles and along the walls. Brimmed near bursting with books ranging from every genre imaginable. 

On the lower level there were check out counters in the far left with racks several paces back fillefilled with various knickknacks, trinkets, small toys, and candy in front of the counter. To left of bit behind the rack was a tall standing rack with rotating shelves filled with bookmarks.

Venturing further Noctis could see small chairs, sofas, loveseats, and recliners dotting the open spaces with coffee tables in front of them.

The entire bookstore smelt of new books and coffee with the soft under tone of bake goods, pretzels maybe? Noctis continues forward browsing a bit at whatever's caught his eye. 

Circling around a table with books stacked like a pyramid he picks up a black book with cursive writing and a image of Kenny Crow with a cigar in his beak  _'Kenny Crow: My life My Struggle, The Caw Never Heard'_

If this was located some were else he would've thrown it or set fire to the book. Tossing it back he heads to the counter confronting a young man with thick eyebrows, brilliant green eyes, and blonde punk styled hair. He catches glimpse of his nametag  _Arthur._

"Hey. You got books for the blind? I'm trying to teach a friend of mine to read...er I mean reteach." Noctis says rubbing his neck.

Arthur looked at him slightly miffed "You don't say...you don't come across as the type to do something like this." Arthur says typing something on his computer. Noctis notices that he sounded a bit like Ignis, accent wise. He also noticed how he would occasionally wave his hand over the keyboard telling something that looked like a minty green flying rabbit to stop pressing the keys. 

Noctis simply stares at it before Arthur continues "Yeah. Uh we have a whole lot of em towards the back on the second floor to the left." Arthur says twisting the monitor around showing the other. 

"Hope you don't mind prying. But pray tell...how did your chap lose his sight?" Arthur asks. Noctis was about to respond when the other suddenly leaps up over the counter screaming "Alfred you bloody wanker! That's not where that goes!" He pauses for a moment only to point at Noctis' feet "By the way cute fox." He says and sprints away.

Noctis looks down only to see nothing. "How is he able to see Carbuncle? The prince checks his pockets only to remember he left the figurine with Ignis. Though Carbuncle wouldn't make himself known to just any old body. Shaking his head Noctis heads upstairs.

The second level was a bit more spacious. To the right of him he could see a small cafe severing coffee and bake goods. In the back directly in front of him was a small stage with cardboard trees next to it was a layered basket with various puppets.

He walks to where Arthur directed him and found three shelves filled with books on vision loss, coping, overcoming depression, and of course how to read braille.

Noctis flipped through some of the books that seemed suitable for Ignis. 

He picked up a few books about coping when he hears a voice next to him. It was the unbelievably plain near emotionless "Hey uh...you going blind?" 

Noctis looks up to see a bald man with a Red and white hoodie reading 'Oppai'. His face was just as plain and boring "Uh...." Noctis says struggling to find his words.

The other blinks before snapping his fingers as he gets right up in Noctis' face. "Uh can you see me now?" The other asks causing Noctis to step back "Back up!" He growls and he puts his hands on the other trying to shove him back. 

But he didn't budge, the prince steps back and looks away his hands going back to the books, something about this plain faced man spooked him. "I'm not going blind. A good friend of mine...had gone blind sometime ago. He loves to read and being blind he can't really do that anymore." Noctis admits trying to break the awkward atmosphere between them.

The other seemed unfazed as he turns his attention from Noctis to the books. "That sucks...." the other says plucking a book from the shelf only to skim it and put it back.

"Yeah. It does." 

After a few minutes of searching and looking through the books he found several books that would be perfect for Ignis. Three books filled with braille words ones that beginners would use filled with simple words such as dog, hat, go, etc. The other two containing more advanced words. 

He had found two children books in braille, they weren't long stories about ten pages. Along with a few sheets of paper containing the alphabet, numbers starting at zero going to one hundred, and punctuation. He had also found a book about helping Ignis through his difficult time.

He wasn't sure how Ignis would react to this but it's the least he could for him seeing how he's change over the pass few days.

 

 

Noctis enters the the motel room with several bags in his arms. The sound of the door closing and locking causes Ignis to poke his head out from under the sheets. Both of his eyes open before he sucks in air through his teeth closing his scarred eye as he settles down.

"Did you go somewhere?" Ignis asks softly, his voice full of uncertainty. Like it has been ever since they left Altissia, hearing Ignis speak like that tore at Noctis. He was once a proud young man, he was confident and would speak powerfully as he held his head high. 

But now, he would walk with his head low and shoulders slumped. His words soft spoken lacking confidence, Ignis wasn't the same man. He no longer got up early, he no longer held long conversations, he ate occasionally but it was never much. Usually a fruit or single triangle of a sandwich. 

But what everyone noticed was that Ignis has become much sadder. He didn't bother getting up anymore. Only when he was forced out of bed or if he needed the toilet.

"Yeah, I just went to pick up a few things." Noctis says closing the door "Did the others leave?" Noctis asks looking around the motel room realizing he doesn't see Gladiolus or Prompto. 

_"They left Ignis by himself? What if he needed something?"_

"Yes. However they didn't say where it was that they were headed." Ignis says pulling the blankets over himself.

Noctis sat the bags down on the table next to Ignis' medicine, a spray to numb the site and cleanse it. He is to use the spritz until the bottle is empty, the other medication is an strong dosage of acetaminophen that makes him sleepy and takes the pain away when the spray doesn't. And last is antibiotics.

He hates all of it.

"You get your medicine?" Noctis asks picking up the orange bottle shaking it slightly. 

"Hmmm." 

"Iggy."

"Prompto gave it to me before they departed. I fell asleep minutes after they gone...I hate medicine...makes me feel gross inside." Ignis mumbles his speech slurring slightly as he begins to drift off once more.

Seeing this Noctis decides to let him sleep and try again tomorrow.

 

 

The next morning once Ignis woke up, Noctis decide to go on with his plan. He had brought him breakfast and set up the sheets and books on the table. "Hey, Iggy do you wanna try something?" Noctis asks curiously. 

Ignis, who was sitting on the edge of the bed looking exhausted as he turns his head in the direction of the others voice. "What do you have in mind?" He asks sounding like he rather not be bothered.

"I'll explain it over breakfast, come eat." Noctis says pulling out the to go box he brought. Ignis makes his way over to Noctis and sits next to him all without the assistance of his stick.

Noctis slides the meal over along with a can of Ebony "I want you to eat all of it." Noctis says earning a sigh from the other. "Hey don't give that. You're not eating and we don't want you wasting away." Noctis lectures watching as Ignis already begins to reach of the can coffee. Pulling it away Noctis continues "Nope. Eat at least one of the pancakes first. I know you'll tank up on Ebony, I have no doubt of that." Noctis teases watching as he watches Ignis sigh cutting into the fluffy golden cake sloppily. 

He wanted to help but he knew he wouldn't be doing him justice. Much like a child being forced to eat vegetables Ignis shoves the pancakes into his mouth not caring to much they were lacking syrup. Noctis hands over the coffee and begins to turn his attention to the sheets before him. 

Ignis turns his attention to the sound of papers being being shuffled and books being moved around "Noct, what are you doing?" He asks sounding slightly curious. Noctis smirks "I'm going to..." he moves several sheets in between him and Ignis "help you with something that I think you're going to really enjoy." He looks at Ignis, his expression his hard to read despite his current mood "I was wanting to teach you how to read...braille of course."

The expression on Ignis' face was heartbreaking. He turns his head in the direction of Noctis' voice "Why?" was all Ignis could say. "I can't help but think back to the night were Prompto fell asleep on you. I know it wasn't his fault but I thought you would very much prefer reading on your own again." He explains.

Ignis remains silent his eyes burn but he smiles "Thank you...Noct." he says clearing his throat "So where do we begin?" He asks. 

"Where else? Lets start with the alphabet and numbers." Noctis says grabbing the appropriate sheet set.

 

 

"Okay, wanna try this one?" Noctis asks slipping another sheet of letters under Ignis' hands. The older male blinks as he takes in a shaky breath. It had been about three weeks since Noctis started working with his advisor teaching him to read braille. It hadn't been easy but Ignis was making progress be it slow he was getting the hang of it.

Ignis reads off the words that are familiar to him, each words flashing in his mind. Then there are the words that trip him up, 'simple words' as he would like to call them. Words that he expects himself to get without effort like before his accident.

He was growing frustrated. Ignis ran his fingers over the large bumps, his fingers reading it as one thing but his mind reading it as another.

"Pen?" Ignis asks his voice trembles with uncertainty as he anxiously waits the result from Noctis. The king doesn't say anything at first as he hears papers shuffle followed by the scratching of a pencil. Noctis had created a list of words, words that Ignis still had trouble with. It was a big one, only really consisting of ten words which were words like; park, bark, dark, pot, not, etc. Words that have the same ends but one letter different still tripped him up.

"Close, but that word is pin, the one with the I." Noctis says "But you're getting better." The young king flips through his papers again and then the sheets of braille pulling out the alphabet, punctuation, and numbers sheet set. The bane of Ignis existence.

"Okay once more with this one." Noctis says "I know you hate it but we gotta make sure you don't get confused." Noctis says gently slipping the paper towards his advisor. He knows Ignis is giving it his all but the tension radiating off the other tells him he wants to get this right.

Ignis swallows pass the bitter lump in his throat as he nods "Okay this is the Alphabet one with the numbers and punctuation." Noctis says setting it straight at his fingers "Okay spell your name." The king says not to sure what else to get him to spell.

Ignis takes a deep breath and ghost his fingers over the letters I-G-N-I-S. He doesn't hear the pencil, then again why should he it was his name. Instead he feels Noctis place a hand on his shoulder "Great, okay let's try something a bit more challenging." Noctis hums a bit in thought before snapping his fingers "Try dictionary." He suggests. 

Ignis nods and locates the D. He takes a deep breath and moves his fingers over the page 'I-C-T-I-O-N-A-R-' Ignis pauses his fingers feeling the bumps for a second more before stopping on the Y. 

He felt a hand on his neck and he was tugged on "Ignis, you're amazing. That was the fastest I seen you spell a word. Keep it up!" Prompto says who had walked up as Ignis was spelling. Ignis smiles but it felt empty. How could the others be proud of him when he still goofed up words. Words that he knows, words that should be easy. He didn't get the praising he felt like a infant being praised for walking or sticking a spoon in his mouth with dropping veggies all over himself.

 

Noctis watches as Ignis stumbles over the small story, he confuses the punctuation for numbers, and numbers for letters. The frustration on Ignis' face is painful for Noctis, and he finds himself refusing to look at Ignis when he corrects the other. It's going on a month and Ignis is able to read sentences but he has moments where he confuses some things such as words or numbers.

Ignis has been trying his hardest. There would be nights where Noctis woke to find Ignis sitting at the table studying the notes and books. Reading the words to himself as he tries again and again to perfect his reading and understanding of the foreign letters. To Noctis seeing this just shows and proves that it's progress and he's just proud that Ignis is getting it at all. Yet for Ignis, he feels the exact opposite. He is afraid to admit it but in all honesty he feels well, for a lack of better words stupid. His mind constantly taunting him as it won't let him forget that he can't even make out the difference between the letter A and a period. 

Ignis feels tears brimming in his eyes as his fingers runover the bumps to another sentence "S-Slow cars...dr-driven by fa-no wait...I-" Ignis sniffs as he tries the sentence again "Slow cars driven by far? Fast? Free?" His voice trembles as wipes at his  _good_ eye. His fingers ghosting over the other bumps he knows for a fact the word starts with F, but the letters that follow suddenly mesh together and the word is lost. 

Ignis was stumped, and he could already hear his mind calling himself hurtful names. The feeling of _'Never going to get this'_ gripping him by the throat.

Ignis feels tears running down his cheeks as he struggles with the words in front of him. 

"Don't get upset, you're doing great Specs." Noctis says rubbing his back. Ignis lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding as he covers his face with his hands. He tries to control the shaky breaths and the stinging of his throat, he knows it's childish to cry over something like this but he couldn't help it. The frustration, the constant reminder of his failures, and the pressure he put on himself to get it right was too much and he could no longer hold it back. The repressed sobs tumble out in short hiccuping breathes causing his body to quake as he mumbles about not being able to get the words right.

Noctis tries to tell him that he is doing great but the other only shakes his head "You don't understand. Noct. Its one thing to know the words, letters, and punctuation as them selves...but putting them together still confuses me." He says with a rush of air, his hands tangle into his hair. Ignis folds his arms over the table and lowers his head hiding his face in the space in between his arms and chest "I just feel so...stupid." he pauses taking in a small breath "To think I could get this...I just can't." His words come out choked as he faces his king "I appreciate the effort but...let's face it Noct...." Ignis' throat burns and he isn't able to continue speaking. But Noctis knows where he was going with this.

Shaking his head Noctis loops and arm around his crying advisor "Iggy, stop that. Please stop putting yourself down. Just because you don't get the words, or numbers right the first two or three times doesn't mean you're stupid." Noctis pulls him closer "Your fingers are tough and rough which makes reading this sheet hard. That is why we're practicing together. I don't think you're a failure, nor does Gladio and Prompto. You're going to get this I know it." Ignis sniffs shaking his head as he pushes away from Noctis and the table throwing his hands into the air as he walks toward his bed.

Noctis watches as he disappears under the blankets. Sighing Noctis turns back to the practice sheets. This was supposed to be fun, something Ignis should've been able to pick on quickly. But despite how impressed Noctis was with the other it was starting to feel like a chore. He could feel Ignis shutting down with every lesson and he could feel himself growing frustrated and he hates to admit it but he fears he's losing his patiences.

 

It was late in the night and Noctis was sitting in silence at the desk where he first tried making braille. He sat staring at the sheets and books that Ignis had been studying. 

He opens a book that Ignis had been reading earlier that morning, to him the book made little sense. Despite practicing with Ignis he couldn't read the sentences fully, he knew what was happening on the page just by looking at the picture a luxury Ignis didn't have.

He sighs leaning forward with his elbows on the desk and head in his hands. "You okay?" The deep rumble of Gladiolus' voice brings him out of his trance "Yeah...how is he?" Noctis asks turns towards Ignis' bed. It was hard to tell but it looks like he's sleeping. Gladiolus hums a bit "He'll be alright." He pauses "You know you hurt him. He knows you're growing upset with him, he can sense it. And you wanting him to get this" Gladiolus gestures to the books and papers "all in a short time it's impossible." He says.

Noctis looks up at his Shield "I never-" Gladiolus raises his hand "I seen the look on your face. And I hear you mumble under your breath." Gladiolus says "I know you want him to get this, he will Heck he has for that matter. But try and think how he feels." 

Noctis stands and walks over to Ignis, he was fast asleep but his hand lazily moves through the air as if reading the braille. "You're teaching him something that takes months and years to master. This isn't easy because he isn't relying on touch alone. He has to memorize what every bump is and what it represents. It sounds easy I know...but its harder than you know especially since he remembers what letters and numbers look like. You give him those sheets and books and he's trying to read them like how we read. That's why he's having a hard time and you need to do your part and tell him to slow down."

Gladiolus lectures "You need to tell him to take baby steps. Cause I know one thing Ignis is getting this but you don't want him feeling like he isn't getting this."

 

The next morning as the king and advisor sit down for another lesson Noctis turns to Ignis. "I know you must feel me growing impatient and frustrated with you...it's not you. It's me, I always known you to pick up things quickly that I forget your human. You're allowed mistakes and failures, it's natural and I'm sorry." 

Ignis nods "I can't have take all the blame...you mustn't forget that I am the one attempting to cram it all in at once. I just wish I could learn this quickly like I did with my recipes or reading."

"And you will. But remember, baby steps."


End file.
